Wervell Winn
Wervell 'was one of the four members of the Night Guard, having joined the Coalition Guard fairly recently beforehand. Her rank was Chronicler while they were solving their most famous cases. 'Character Information Name: Wervell Winn Creature Type: Humanoid Ancestry: Air Djinn Age: 29 Place(s): Rijk, Imara Family: Step-Father, Mother, two Half-Siblings Profession: Coalition Guard Status: Alive Character Type: Player Character Player: Helena 'Description' 'Appearance' Wervell is 5'7'' ''(170 cm) and fairly slender, cutting a pretty unimposing figure. Her skin and eyes are both a light blue, and her white hair that would normally reach the middle of her back is permanently unkempt as a gentle breeze runs through it. Despite this, she makes no attempt to tie her hair to keep it out of her face. There is a small mole on her right cheek. She wears large glasses and has several piercings in her ears, including ear cuffs. Her leather variant of the Coalition Guard uniform is worn quite neatly, with the Liminal Veil - a long, silky, white, magical scarf - resting on her shoulders and floating idly around her. Out of uniform, she tends to wear long skirts and comfortable ponchos. The animal forms she take tend to have blue eyes and fluffy, white fur swept up by wind where applicable. 'Personality' While overall a kind and welcoming person, not everyone takes Wervell very seriously as she has a tendency to daydream or even downright fall asleep at strange hours of the day. Although she has perhaps always been a little quirky, her strange mannerisms can often be attributed to the affinity she developed in her twenties with the Deep Dreaming, as expanding her Dreamscape since become her personal goal. Despite her wacky sleep schedule and general airheadedness, she is fairly sharp and not easily fazed. 'Dreamscape' Wervell's dreamscape is a landscape of mystical, floating islands, broken apart and scattered across a rosy-hued, evening sky. The islands are vast and overgrown, either with fields of lavender and tulips, or dense forests. There are almost no signs of civilisation, save for perhaps a few ruined pillars and old structures reclaimed by time and nature. A variety of dream animals inhabit the islands, however. During her dreams, Wervell tries to explore the islands and discover new places. Because of their mystical nature, she often ends up in places she's already been, walking in circles, or even unknowingly walking across a threshold to another island than the one she was exploring. 'Background' - Wervell grew up with her family in Rijk. - Fell asleep, first found herself in her Dreamscape some time in Mirth. - Went to Imara to get new experiences to hopefully develop her Dreamscape, rather than being stuck in Rijk. 'Equipment' Wervell's magic focus was a drawstring bag of lavender - a somewhat soporific plant commonly found in Brigganny. Following the Welcome Committee case, she used her druidic contacts - Flower and The Shore - to construct a magical scarf: the '''Liminal Veil'. Bamboo fibre for the scarf was provided by a druid in Hyn-Rest, which made it incredibly soft to the touch. Liminal Veil Wondrous item, rare (requires attunement by a spellcaster) This long scarf floats and twists through the air while worn, and is made from impossibly soft fabrics. While wearing this scarf, you gain +1 to your spell attack rolls. You can cast spells with a range of touch through the scarf as if they had a range of 15 feet. In addition, if you hold one end of the scarf and use an action to speak its command word, the other end wraps around a creature you can see within 15 feet of you. The target must make a Strength saving throw against your spell save DC or be grappled, repeating the saving throw as an action on each of its turns. On a success, the creature is no longer grappled, and you can't use this property of the scarf until the next dawn. 'Meta Information' Statistically, Wervell is an Air Djinn Druid with the Circle of Dreams subclass, reflavoured from the Feywild to the Deep Dreaming. She is currently level 5. As a player character, Wervell is played by Helena. Category:Player Characters Category:Night Guard